


'Cause what you want is what I want Sincerity

by Reddie_Wise



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Teens, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_Wise/pseuds/Reddie_Wise
Summary: Eddie leapt. His mind fogged as he wheezed but god he had made the jump, Eddie continued to run and run, the leap saving him some time to outrun Bowers and his boys. All Eddie could think of was 'if only Richie could see me now,'





	'Cause what you want is what I want Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning - this gets very violent (Bower's basically torturing Eddie, my apologies but 1st chapter is just brutal) hopefully utilize this as a catalyst for Reddie to get together later in this fic

"KASPBRAK"

Eddies head jolted up from the Little Lulu comic he had been reading. Lost in the stories he felt disorientated by his surrounding, he had been peacefully reading his comics alone in the Barrens all day and barely noticed evening was setting in. Looking around he couldn't make out a figure in the growing darkness, and he felt fear begin to bubble inside himself, Eddie had started to wish he'd have just gone reading in the library, the comfortable, safe library; while all the Losers were busy. But no, he had to go to the Loser's spot all alone.

"YOU ignoring me faggot" the familiar voice grew closer causing the hairs on Eddie's neck to stand up as Bower's, and co crept out of the darkness of the bushes.

Scooting backwards Eddie ended up arse first in the reservoir, bottom half soaked he jolted to his feet abandoning his Lulu comics and did the only thing he could do... Eddie ran. Dodging Patrick, he sprinted as far into the shrubbery as he could get, the gang advanced on him, and Eddie was doomed; a fallen tree was blocking his path, and Eddie felt trapped, his throat began closing to a pinch, breathlessness catching up with him, chest tightening. Eddie leapt. His mind fogged as he wheezed but god he had made the jump, Eddie continued to run and run, the leap saving him some time to outrun Bowers and his boys. All Eddie could think_ if only Richie could see me now, I'm moving faster than wind, _he felt so alive, the gang were out of sight, but Eddie still advanced at the speed of light, he rode the thrill of it all as his chest pain began subsiding as the sound of Bowers grew further and further away.

Shit, Eddie was so deep into the barrens even he with his excellent navigation skills would struggle to find his way home. His eagerness to sprint died down as that realisation sunk in, and he sat down on a large stone slab, the thrill seemed to sweat out of his system as his skin became damp. _my god, my god. It's so dark, and I'm so late home mummy’s going to kill me, _fear creeping back Eddie reached for his inhaler only to find an empty pocket fuck I left it with the comics

A branch snaps underfoot nearby, so eddies head shoots up; the leper is three feet away from him “Looking for this?” it says as it waves his inhaler around, it clutches the inhaler with a thumb and middle finger the rest either rotted down or completely detached of its hand. IT advances towards him, and Eddie screams, he screams with all the might in his lungs. He can’t move, frozen to the slab, only taking his eyes off the creature when encased from behind. _He momentarily feels safe just like when Richie hugs him, warm, safe arms curling around him from behind._

“He’s over here” Belch shouts “the pansy one, I’ve got him” wrapping his arms around Eddie. Eddie struggled against him.

“Don’t fucking touch me, put me the fuck down, just you wait, Reggie till… till” Eddie screeched as Belch easily lifted him up, eddies threats died on his lips “Belch, no, please just let me go let me go let me go let me go” Belch planned on doing no such thing; instead he boxed Eddie up the side of his head sending his head spinning, Belch leaned in real close and drew a large burp out into Eddie’s face causing Eddie to spew up all down his favourite polo and onto Belch’s Nikes. With that, Eddie is dropped to the floor with a painful thud; his graceful frame allowed him to outmanoeuvre Belch’s swipes at him. So Eddie set off running again.

There is a fence backing onto the barrens, stumbling Eddie approaches it, his limbs flailing as he attempts to climb it. He hoists himself up thank god for helping mike on the farm or I wouldn’t have had the strength Eddie collapses over the fence and burst into a fit of hysteric laughter as he watches Belch’s struggling attempt to lift all that weight over the wall.

The laughter abruptly stops as Eddie was suddenly knocked to his knees from a blow to the back of his legs, Victor had crept up behind him. While he was registering the kick, Eddie was knocked entirely to the ground as Bower’s tackled him from behind _you dirty fighter_. Henry slammed Eddie's face into the gravel, holding his head to the floor; every time Eddie tried to lift it Henry slammed his head against the floor again, Henry’s other arm was pinning eddies right arm to his back.

Eddie felt the blood pouring, the damp clothes clinging to him from falling into the reservoir, the puke crusting on his best polo shirt, but deep in the bottom of his gut, he felt… Arousal? Bower’s sat a little higher than eddies backside, but Eddie just thought _there's something intensely erotic about the pressure of Bower’s weight on top of him_. Henry leaned down close to Eddie’s ear “you’re gonna pay for making me run, you faggot” Eddie felt shame run through him at that word FAGGOT. He struggled under Bowers, his legs coming up to kick Bower’s back and his head struggling for air while his face was planted to the ground.

Bowers went ballistic, how dare anyone even try to fight me back, he lifted and subsequently crashed Eddie’s face into the ground again, splitting his eyebrow open and crushing his nose. Eddie screamed in agony and thrashed under Bowers. “Don’t be a little bitch, shut your noise”.

Belch had finally made it over the fence, Patrick towered over the two boys laughing his arse off, but Victor stared full eyed “Henry enough, stop it now, he’s learned his lesson.”

Belch joined Victor “Yeah Henry you’ve roughed him up, and he’s getting kinda loud, we’ll get caught if he doesn’t shut the fuck up.”

Henry’s eyes flashed with something absent from the other lads in his gang… enjoyment. _Bower’s was loving absolutely every minute of torturing the smaller boy_. Bowers grips Eddie’s arm tighter as the younger thrashes until he hears Eddie squeal and scream. Henry feels the arm go slack beneath him, feeling pride knowing he’s broken the boy.

“Fucksake Henry,” Victor said as he ran away, wanting no more part in this.

Bowers proceeds to graze his hand as he swiped along the gravel. Hands clad with dust, shrapnel and stones he reached around to Eddie’s face smashing his dirty hand to Eddie's mouth, he forced his way in chipping Eddie’s front tooth and filling his mouth with crap. “This’ll quiet you down, won’t it, you little bitch, you’ll stay quiet now”, and he reaches for more and more gravel smashing it into the smaller boys face. Eddie can do nothing but feel the tears run down his face. Fear swallowed him whole again, he was choking,_ I’m going to die, I will die, and I won’t see my friends again, I won't see Richie or Bill or the others ever again._

If a flying, magical, giant turtle that granted wishes ever existed, then it was looking out for Eddie because at the thought of his friends the Losers appeared.

Bill booted Henry in the side of the head which knocked him off of Eddie, as he tumbled Richie leapt onto the older boy and wrapped his hands around Bower's neck; rage blinding him he didn’t feel Bower’s countered hits. Ben was by Eddie’s side in seconds, gently turning him over allowing Eddie to spit the gravel out. Beverly hoisted her slingshot up and caught Belch right between his eyes, he stormed towards her, but Bill intervened tripping him and scrapping with him on the ground. Patrick swung for Stanley but ran away with laughter on his lips as he saw Mike’s stable form approaching him.

Beverly was the one who ran to Richie. He didn’t hear her words, so she had to rag him off of Bower’s whose face was changing odd colours through lack of oxygen. “Leave Bowers, and if you ever fuck with us again I’ll let Richard kill you” she spat at him. Belch shoved Bill hard, ran to Henry, dragging him up and the two disappeared into the night.

“Ed’s” Richie gasped as he finally got a look at him, reaching Eddie, Richie dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Eddie. To which Eddie cried in a painful protest “Oh fuck Eddie you’re arms broken”. All the Losers surround them not wanting to touch Eddie in fear of hurting him further.

“I’ve got your spare inhaler here Ed’s” Richie holds it up to Eddie's mouth and triggers it.

Eds sits with the unbruised side of his head resting on Richie’s shoulder. Ben sits to Eddie’s right nervously eyeing the wounded arm, Beverly and Bill stand to keep watch in the darkness while Mike and Stan fetch the Bikes from around the corner.

“What are all you guys doing out?” Eddie managed through tears.

“Eddie, your mum, was calling the whole neighbourhood looking for you. When she couldn’t get ahold of you through any of us, she called the police” Beverly said “The whole towns practically out looking for you now.

Bill continued “yeah and we’ve been looking around the Barrens most of tonight, but it's so big. We’re the only ones that know about playing down that place, so there are not many adults looking on this side of town.”

“Yeah but it’s thanks to Richie that we found you really, he was the one that told us you watch the baseball matches over here,” Ben said.

Richie has a small smile for Eddie, “I’m so sorry we didn’t find you sooner, you’re a real state”. He kisses Eddie's temple, a quick, small gesture.

Once all the bikes are in the vicinity of the Losers, Mike carries Eddie to his bike and as gently as he would a calf lowers Eds into the basket. The kids all ride over to the other side of Derry, but before reaching the search party, Eddie says “I can't let my mum see me like this, she will have an aneurysm.”

“You n-ne-need to go to the h-h-host-ho-hospital” Bill stated.

“Eddie, you can do this, you took a beating from Bowers so you can handle your mum,” Richie says to him “you’re a lot braver than you think.”

Eddie suddenly felt all flustered and warm, but he must just be concussed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, will get to Reddie asap but will probs be angsty idk.


End file.
